Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicular display device as a vehicle projecting system for example, and on a window shield (a front glass) of a vehicle, the vehicular display device can display a degree of caution as to a road at a front side of the vehicle. Specifically, when an intersection at which a temporary stop restriction has been provided for example is present at the front side of the vehicle, the vehicular display device can determine a portion of the front side of the temporary stop line that corresponds to the temporary stop restriction (a part of a traveling lane), of the traveling lanes on which vehicles are traveling for example. In addition, the vehicular display device can determine an opposite lane which is adjacent to the traveling lane as a road having a high degree of caution. Further, the vehicular display device can determine another road crossing a traveling lane at the intersection (an intersectional road) as a road having a high degree of caution. Next, the vehicular display device of Patent Literature 1 can project a display image (a degree of caution as to a road at the front side of the vehicle) within the window shield so that the road having a high degree of caution (for example, a part of the traveling lane, an opposite lane and the intersectional road) has a red color for example, from a viewpoint of a driver of the vehicle.
Here, a range of red light which is projected on the window shield, that is, a shape of a red display image which is displayed on the window shield is coincident with a shape of a road having a high degree of caution. In other words, the shape of the red display image that is displayed on the window shield (the range of red light that is projected on the window shield) is determined according to the shape (a position) of the road having a high degree of caution as a landscape or the road having a high degree of caution in an actual space, and a virtual image of the red display image overlaps the road having a high degree of caution from the viewpoint of the driver. Projection or display on the window shield of the vehicle information that is representative of such a degree of caution, in general, is referred to as a head-up display (an HUD: a Head-Up Display) by one skilled in the art. Incidentally, in the vehicular display device of Patent Literature 1, a trajectory of future traveling of a vehicle may be projected or displayed as a road having a high degree of caution (a part of the traveling lane).